Dirty Little Innocent
by Naomi Shadows
Summary: Sora is having dirty dreams about his best friend but they are so real! How would Riku react if he told him the truth... even if it is by accident. yaoi SxR
1. Dream turned Nightmare

Sora woke up gasping for breath. The moon was shrouded with clouds so the darkness played in every corner of his room. Cold perspiration covered his body. Another night… that dream was plaguing him. That same dream; if only it could be true.

His tan skin, his beautiful hair… that seductive smile. Mouth watering. Every night was the same. Sora fell asleep, after a bombardment of absent minded thoughts drifted through his mind, and then it would start. He'd sit up in bed, only the moon shining into his room, and his eyes would drift up to the doorway. A blanket fell about his waist, caressing his sensitive skin, his bare chest. Like always, he was naked, only a blanket to hide him from curious eyes. He'd watch the doorway as always, knowing what was coming. Finally, a hand grabbed the door, pushing it open noiselessly. Sora took in all he could, the sexy muscular build of the silver haired boy that slipped into his dreams at night.

"Riku." He'd say, innocently. But by now that innocence was burning with lust.

Brushing his silver hair aside, he approached slowly, teasingly, though strong hands unzipping his shirt. "Sora." He'd whisper, seductively, his shirt and coat falling to the floor. The moon poured over his chest, licking the sleek muscles as his hands traveled to the button of his pants.

Then the dream would skip, like a sudden lapse in time, and Riku would be on the bed, forcing the blanket away. His mouth, his body, would melt against Sora and… he'd wake up.

That dream was driving him crazy.

They were just good friends, Sora thought as he walked along the bridge to the island sitting out away from the mainland. At least, he was sure Riku thought so. He'd love for that dream to be real. Sora had fallen for his best friend so long ago but never had the courage to say so. If he could be more… if Riku could love him… be his everything, that was a dream come true. Perhaps only a dream, he always thought afterwards.

Walking into the sand he noticed someone already sitting, alone, watching the stars. Watching the waves Maybe they just needed to think, like he did.

As Sora came closer the other person turned to examine the approaching noise. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest. It was Riku.

There was no running away now, he had seen him. It was so hard to force himself forward, but he somehow managed to sit next to his silver haired friend.

Riku regarded him with a smile, "Couldn't sleep?" He seemed to always know.

Sora smiled back, "Yea." He found conversation slightly harder than usual with his dream flashing through his mind.

The older boy seemed to notice the different, no matter how slight, "Are you alright?"

The brunette wanted to run away, or cry, or explode! Maybe all at once. He couldn't even look at him because he was afraid he'd either confess or just ravish him. At the time he thought neither would be a good idea.

He moved closer, "Sora, you know you can tell me anything." He was so close now.

Sora's skin crawled, he could feel the heat radiating between their bodies. A bolt of lightning shot through him as he felt Riku's hand gently grip his shoulder.

He wouldn't give up, or back up, "Sora…"

Before he realized what he was doing, Sora turned to face him, eyes almost on the edge of tears. His small hand shot up and grabbed Riku by the back of the neck. He couldn't take it anymore. He rrenched him into a kiss, their lips pressing together roughly. A sudden heat rushed into Sora's face. This is what he'd wanted. He wanted him, all to himself.

His deep blue eyes shot up. He wanted him… but he didn't want to take it. To force him. He suddenly pulled away. He was on his feet. Running. "I'm sorry." Why apologize. The damage was done. He probably hates him. How could he ruin their friendship. What was he thinking? Disgusting? Childish? Could it even be real. He ran.. that's all he could do… he didn't even hear Riku calling in the background. "Sora, wait!"


	2. Avoiding You

The sun screamed through the open window, but Sora was already awake, still laying in bed. He already decided he would have to spend today keeping away from Riku as much as possible. What did Riku even think of him? He was so stupid to ruin their friendship over what 'he' wanted. Just because 'he' wanted Riku for himself… Ah! Shut up! He was losing his mind.

Throwing the blankets aside, he changed clothes and left, slamming the door behind him. This would be a challenging day.

Walking outside, Sora immediately saw Kairi sitting in the sand alone, the waves lapping up against her bare feet.

He dared to sit next to her, "Good morning."

She looked up at him as he sat, slightly startled by his sudden arrival, "Oh! Sora! Good morning." She smiled.

Sora sat with his legs pressed up to his chest to escape the waves.

"Hey, Sora?" Kairi's voice fell slightly. He looked at her, "Do you know what's up with Riku?"

His heart almost stopped, "What do you mean?" He tried no to sound suspicious, but his voice was practically shaking.

Luckily she didn't seem to notice, "He was here earlier and asked me if you were up yet. When I said I hadn't seen you he just… wandered away." Her eyes fell on him, but he looked away. Obviously he knew. Well, if he wasn't ready to tell… she could wait. She'd find out later, so what was the difference?

They didn't talk for the next few minutes, but neither of them minded. They use to sit and watch the waves together all the time.

Kairi heard something in the distance and turned to look; Sora hadn't noticed the faint sound. "Oh!" She said suddenly, "Sora, there's Riku!" She sounded happy, not knowing what happened the night before, as if everything was normal.

His heart skipped a beat again. Riku? Sora's eyes shot across the sand and landed on the approaching figure. He stood, "I'll see you later Kairi." And he was gone before she could do anything.

If he hurried he could duck inside before Riku could catch up. He was practically running. Someone was talking in the background. Talking or yelling? He didn't know. A minute later he disappeared behind the door to the shack they'd built a long time ago.

The day seemed to be passing in the same manner. Sora would go see someone, or more like find somewhere Riku wasn't and then Riku would appear and he'd have to run off before his best friend saw him.

After the forth time, running off on Tidus and Wakka as well, he started to feel bad. By now is was obvious he was avoiding him. It's not as is he wanted their friendship to be ruined, but after that stupid stunt he pulled last night he was sure Riku hated him.

Finally, he gave up. Sora was exhausted from trying to hide all day. He fell onto his bed as it grew darker. The waves could ctill be heard through the open window. Peaceful.

Relaxing, he heard the door creak, but he was too lazy to open his eyes. They felt so heavy. It was probably just the wind.

Who knew how many times that day his heart had stopped. A hand was on his wrist, "We need to talk." That voice. It was Riku.


	3. Misunderstanding

"We need to talk." Riku's hand grabbed Sora's now. He moved closer, sitting on the bed, "Sora…" The brunette turned away from him, "Sora, I know you've been avoiding me all day."

"I-" Sora opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. He turned away again.

"Sora, why have you been avoiding me?" He stared.

Was he really asking him why? Was it not obvious? Could he really no tell? The question began to plague him.

Riku only leaned closer in his silence, "Sora, please."He came closer still.

Trying to scoot away he suddenly realized he couldn't escape. Riku had somehow drifted so close he was only inches away and in his own retreat, Sora had ended up against the wall, pinned.

The silver haired boy's hand drifted up, "Sora, I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand you running away from me." He looked into his eye, a breath away, "I need you."

In his moment of stunned silence, Riku leaned forward, touching his lips gently to Sora's. Sora could have melted. Was this really happening? He was so warm and it felt so right. His mind clouded slightly as his cheeks flushed, burning cherry red.

He blinked and suddenly Riku was on top of him again. His hands. His lips. His body. Forced against his… and he woke up.

Every night. That had seemed so real! Sora sat up in bed again. What trickery! His own mind was against him. Why couldn't that be real!?

This was getting on hi nerves. He was up, dressed, and out of bed again. If he always had that dream he just… wouldn't sleep.

Outside he checked at least twenty times to make sure no one was on the little island before he crossed the bridge. This time he couldn't make the mistake of being seen by Riku. It was empty.

He sat down, staring at the black water, listening to the sound of the waves. It was always so calming. That was definitely his second love. Or was that food? Hard to say.

He was so intent in thought he didn't even hear the footsteps coming up behind him. He didn't seem to notice when they sat down beside him either, until a hand bumped his.

Sora turned.

"You wanna tell me why you spent the whole day avoiding me?" It was Riku… and he sounded a bit upset.

"Riku!?" Sora stammered.

"Don't bother running." Riku added, "You know I'm faster than you." When Sora didn't answer, just shifted uncomfortably, he continued. "So tell me why you're hiding from me. Why are you playing games with me?" His voice began to sound hurt, losing its anger the more he spoke.

It was beginning to eat Sora up inside. All this running. He hadn't done it to hurt him, he was just… afraid. He felt his eyes sting, on the edge of tears. "I just…" He held them back. This isn't what he wanted at all.

Riku sighed, "Are you trying to push me away?" He whispered.

A gasp escaped his lips, "What!? No!" He cut him off before he could fight back.

"Do you want me to leave you alone that badly? First," He touched his lips, looking hurt, "you kiss me. Then you run away from me. And you avoid me all day." He stood, struggling to speak, "Can't you just… tell me!" He stared down at his rigid form.

Slowly Sora took all of this in. He hadn't meant for it to get this bad. Somehow he stood, looking up at Riku. It was harder to look into these upset eyes than anything he'd ever done. "I…" His voice caught, but he forced it out, "I don't… want you to leave. I need you. You're… my best friend." Tears streaked down his cheeks, slowly at first.

"Then why..." His voice was calmer.

Sora hiccupped through his tears, "I didn't want you to hate me." He turned away.

"But," Riku seemed confused, "Why would I hate you?"

"Because I-" He was determined through his cries to get this out, turning back and looking up at him, "Because I love you." And suddenly he crumpled, falling to his knees in the sand, nothing to support him.

Slowly, the brunette's tears subsided as he waited for the inevitable sound of Riku's feet angrily retreating, stomping back across the bridge. But it didn't come. Riku didn't retreat. He didn't even move. Not at first. Not until Sora stopped crying and everything fell silent. Not until Sora couldn't tell if he was there or not. Had he not heard him leave?

But he hadn't left, because his arms slowly draped around the smaller boy, hugging him to his chest. Those strong arms. And his voice drifted into Sora's ear, deep and reassuring, "Why didn't you tell me…" Sora could only listen, too stunned to even breathe. "I've always loved you."


	4. Trying something New

Sora's window was open so they walked back together, hand in hand, bashfully whispering sweet nothings for the first time. At his window they stopped, Sora sitting in the sill, Riku leaning against it beside him.

"I'm glad you told me." Riku hummed, "So you can't ignore me anymore." He threw him a mean glare.

Of course, he knew he was joking, "I'm sorry; I guess I was just scared." He sat biting his lip for a moment.

Riku stood beside him, waiting for him to continue, it was obvious he would. He just waited quietly, watching his small love with a new perspective.

Finally he spoke, "Can I…" He lifted his slender fingers to the silver boy's face, letting his thumb gently slide over his bottom lip.

With a smile, Riku pulled himself up onto the sill as well, giving Sora easier access. Sora leaned forward slowly, his hand resting on the other's shoulder, falling lightly onto his chest. Riku let his hand land lightly on Sora's neck, pulling him closer gently as both their eyes slid shut. The only sound was the waves lapping against the shore as their lips met. It was like fireworks. Warm lips melting together for their first real kiss. Soft and sweet, everything they ever wanted.

But it was getting late and the kiss parted all too soon. Riku said "goodnight" as Sora forced himself in through the window. He watched him as he retreated into the darkness towards his own house.

Sora had nothing to fear all along. Riku hadn't been scared away by that kiss the night before. He had wanted to tell Sora how much he'd liked it all along. If he hadn't been such a pessimist… he'd been beating himself up about that.

Who knows what time it was, he just knew if he wanted to get up he'd better head to bed.

"Sora!"

Someone's voice echoed in through the open window. Yawning, he sat up to see who it was.

"Sora!"

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he noticed it was Kairi. She was standing out by the water in her swim suit, a pink bikini with white ties, holding a beach ball.

"Come on, Sora!" She shouted when she finally saw him, "Wake up Sleepyhead!" Standing next to her was Riku, in his swim trunks and tank-top, but Sora knew that tank-top would come off as soon as they headed for the water.

He was up and ready in a few seconds, leaving his shirt behind as he went out the window, running across the sand. A smile spread across his face, "Ready!" He took a minute to catch his breath.

Kairi smiled, "That's the Sora I know! So you're better today? You made up?" She looked from Sora to Riku.

Sora grinned; he didn't want to give anything away.

"Yea." Riku smiled too, but there was something behind his smile Sora couldn't place. Riku's eyes wandered over him, his bare chest, his snug shorts. Sora felt himself blush.

Kairi noticed something too, but she wasn't about to tell them it was obvious. She threw the beach-ball and it hit Riku in the face. "Come on!" She ran towards the water, "Are we gonna swim or what!"

The brunette laughed at Riku before running after Kairi, "Last one in gets to buy me lunch!"

"Hey!" Riku took off his shirt after coming back from the surprise of beach-ball-attack-to-the-face, "No head starts!"

They were all running towards the water, somehow Riku catching up with Sora just as Kairi ran into the waves. He grabbed him by the arm, slowing him down.

"Hey, cheater!" He tried to pry the fingers away, "I need all the head start I can get." They ended up in the water at the same time, tripping over themselves as a wave knocked them over. Everyone laughed, especially Kairi since she won fair and square, with a little head start.

After a while Kairi left to grab some lunch, promising to hurry back. The boys took it upon themselves to swim out of sight of other eyes until she got back. Not that around the base of the little island they first kissed on was very hidden.

The water came up to their chests, but they could still stand, so it was a nice depth to swim. Sora leaned back against the sandy cliff wall. For the first time he could take in the sight of Riku's body. He always looked like he worked out all summer; his muscles were always so tone and sexy. His skin was getting tan in the sun, a good contrast to his silver hair. He was so beautiful.

Riku swam up in front of him, "We're alone." He stood in front of him, leaning closer.

Breath quivering, Sora felt the warmth of Riku's body press against his, pushing the water away. The silver haired boy leaned in even more, closing the distance between them. Their lips met, chilled from the ocean mist, but slowly warming as they kissed softly. Gently, at first. Long and slow. Romantic. More salty than usual because of the morning swim.

Suddenly, Riku backed up, not much, but enough to separate their bodies. There was a surprised look on his face that slowly melted into mischief; Sora's hands had slid up his chest, brushing against his skin. It felt amazing, and for once it was real. Sora could let his hands wander as much as he liked.

They kissed again, more hungrily than before. Had he tasted this good the first time, before the ocean flavor had dwindled away. Warm and wet and soft and… Riku suddenly let out a breath of air, moaning into Sora's mouth. What was that? His hands had brushed across his nipple. He did it again for the same reaction.

Riku broke their kiss, "Hey." He looked him in the eyes, "Playful already?" He leaned in and, without warning, took Sora's nipple in his mouth.

"Ah!" A gasp of surprise escaped him. It was like an explosion of heat through his body. He wanted to scream but he couldn't even talk. Electricity was running through every nerve of his body. Until he let go.

He looked up into blue eyes, but said nothing.

"Oh my god, that was amazing." Sora pulled Riku up into another kiss.

They were so distracted that they didn't notice Kairi come back from lunch.


	5. Interuptions

They heard a giggle from behind them and broke apart. They had been caught... the first day! Kairi stood nearby, she had to only come out into the water so far to see them. Luckily no one else had.

"How long have you been standing there?" Riku asked, stumbling over his own words.

"Long enough." She giggled.

Sora, cherry faced, now tried his hardest to hide behind his best friend.

She laughed again, Not like I didn't know." She stuck her tongue out.

Riku looked at Sora, then back at Kairi, "What do you mean?"

She acted like she hadn't heard him, "I'm glad though. I'm glad you guy made up. I'm glad you're finally together."

They looked at each other again. Finally?

Kairi looked at them with an 'are you serious' expression, "Oh come on." She waded closer, "You guys can't be apart ten minutes before asking me where the other is. Besides," She pulled on Riku's arm, "You haven't let go of him since I caught you."

They both blushed. She was right.

She started to wander away and Riku's eye caught the brunette's. Smiling, they pounced, grabbing her by the arms and pinning her to the wall.

"Hey!" She was their prisoner for no real reason, "That's not fair!" She tried to fight back but they were both too strong for her. A ridiculously surprised expression came over her face, "Stop! Haha, please!"

The silver haired boy took it upon himself to tickle her bellybutton as the brunette "innocently" tickled her neck. They tickled her into submission and eventually carried her back to the shore, laying in the sand together.

The day passed all too quickly, especially as dark clouds started rolling in. Without warning it started to down-poor.

Kairi screamed, running off, "See you guys tomorrow!!" She yelled, retreating towards home.

The boys raced off to the nearest house, Sora's. They burst through the door laughing, welcomed by the dark. His parents were away for the night, working late and what not.

Scurrying up to his room, Sora grabbed the towels, soaked with rain and ocean water, "Let me throw these in the dryer." Riku nodded, throwing him his shirt; Sora retreated slowly.

In the laundry room he shoved everything in to dry, taking off his shorts too. He grabbed a pair of pants that had been washed but hadn't made it back to his room yet.

Riku called down the hall, "Hey, Sora! Do you some pants I could barrow?"

Sora started the dryer and headed back, "Yea, I think you have some you left here actually." He walked in and froze.

The silver haired boy stood with his back to him, his shorts in his hand, "Where?" He turned around.

His face turning red again, Sora pointed where he was sure his dresser was, "Second drawer from the bottom." He felt the cold wet shorts suddenly in his hand.

"What are you so embarrassed about? We're both boys." He laughed.

"I'll just..." The brunette retreated towards the door, "throw these in too." He ran to throw them in the dryer, coming back hoping Riku was wearing pants.

He was.

They spent the next few minutes in an awkward silence until Sora decided they should play video games. They were always competitive in games so they completely forgot about the pants-less situation. Never-the-less, Riku would usually win.

After who knows how many rounds of DBZ Sora let out a defeated cry. He would be Vegeta and still lose! Oh well. He was laying on his stomach hanging off the bed, Riku sitting on the floor beside him, setting down his controller as well.

"What do you want to do now?" Riku yawned.

Sora smiled but he hadn't seen. He had a devious thought. He couldn't help it as he stared at his friend, who had just let his head fall back as he sat there in pants and one of Sora's t-shirts that hugged his muscles revealingly.

He pounced on his victim while he was still relaxed, clamping his lips over his neck and sucking seductively as he shifted into his lap. Riku let out a surprised gasp, his hands grabbing Sora by the waist, but faltering the more Sora lingered.

Hearing the clang of the door he let go. "Man, bad timing. My parents are home."

Disappointed, but understanding, Riku stood up. In the mirror he could make out the monstrous hickey on his neck. They decided the window would be his best choice for an exit.


	6. Biscuit

Sora tossed in his bed, turned a moment later, then tossed and turned for the next ten minutes. He would have let out a cry of frustration if it wouldn't wake up the whole house. He threw his blankets on the floor. Maybe he was too hot? He laid on his stomach, a moment later throwing his pillow on the floor too. He couldn't fall asleep! He was going crazy. Everything still smelled like Riku, but that was okay. Maybe it really was too hot. He stood up; grabbing his blanket and pillow and throwing them back on the bed. He discarded his clothes and dove back under the blanket. Ah! Now it was too cold! He buried his face in his pillow. Was it always this hard to fall asleep!?

The door squeaked open. AH! Was he already dreaming? When had he fallen asleep? He looked up at his door, expecting to see Riku, but no one was there. The door squeaked again. Was it a ghost!? He hated ghosts!! Hiding under his blanket it squeaked a third time! He dared to look again, peaking out from under the blanket. His jaw dropped.

"Biscuit!?" Sora sat up, "You evil little cat." His house cat had been pushing his way into Sora's room. Of course, he was the opposite of little. He was at least twice the size of ant normal cat. He was just like his name, a round fluffy biscuit.

He hobbled across the room, mewing when he reached the side of Sora's bed. "Come here." Leaning over, Sora lifted him onto the bed. Had he been gaining weight? He weighed a ton!

With the flick of his tail Sora was reminded that he had no pants. He almost laughed, getting up to retrieve the soft pajama pants he'd thrown. Biscuit mewed again, obviously needing attention as he flipped his tail from side to side.

Pulling on his pants he suddenly felt something grab his wrist. He would have screamed; it was definitely a hand, but he had no time because another hand clapped over his mouth.


	7. Virtual Reality

"Sora, it's me." A familiar voice whispered.

When he stopped squirming the hands drifted away. Sora turned around and met the bright eyes of his best friend.

"Riku!" He said, a little louder than a whisper. He hugged him, "You scared me."

They wandered over to his bed, biscuit in between. Riku smiled, "I'm sorry." He had snuck in when Sora's back was turned; the door had been wide enough, thanks to the cat, and he had let himself in. "I didn't intend to scare you. That's why I put my hand over your mouth, so you wouldn't wake anyone up."

Eyeing the door, Sora decided against leaving it open and pranced across the room, closing it with a quick squeak. He turned back, noticing Riku had laid down; Biscuit, losing his place on the bed, snuggled into a pile of abandoned clothes on the floor to sleep. Crossing the room again, his heart hardly back to normal, he snuggled into the bed next to Riku, "So what brings this pleasant surprise?" His arms whispered over his chest, moving the soft fabric of the shirt ever so slightly.

The silver haired boy's eyes closed at the feeling, "Oh… Well… I just… wanted to see you." He reached up to clasp the hand on his chest.

Sora sighed. How long had he waited to hear that? It seemed like forever. He felt the hand around his and smiled. This was so right. "Riku, I love you."

The other boy seemed to tense for a moment, then forced Sora onto his back as he sat up and bent over him. "Sora, I love you too." He leaned down and kissed him, pulling away slowly, "I love you so much." He kissed him again. He kissed his cheek, pausing as if unsure what to say. His breath was hot, so hot, on Sora's ear until he spoke. "Let me make your dreams come true." It was hardly a whisper.

The brunette's breath caught. Was he just saying it? Or did he know about the dreams? And why did he have to whisper it so seductively? Sora was melting inside.

Riku backed off, looking into his eyes, waiting for an answer.

So soft it could hardly be heard, Sora whispered, "Yes." Perhaps it was the only thing he could think of to say, but whichever, Riku leaned in and kissed Sora's neck.

It was a completely different sensation. And he couldn't hold in his excitement at the feelings that were about to overwhelm him. Riku's hand brushed the top of his pants, his lips leaving a trail of kisses down his chest; for once Sora was not dreaming.


End file.
